


My Shadowed Wish

by Shiiteuu



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dami, F/F, Fantasy, Guardian - Freeform, Romance, dreamcatcher kpop, jiu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiiteuu/pseuds/Shiiteuu
Summary: -; • In which Jiu falls in love with a forest guardian named Dami • ;-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE:   
> I have this story available on Wattpad too!  
> Have fun reading <3

•[1]•

 

The dust in the air thickens and the silence of Jiu's loneliness begins to fasten in around her.   
She must get out of this heavy mist in which she's managed to fall into again. 

Jiu leaves her dark, cloudy apartment with a heavy sigh and decides to go for a walk outside.   
She had to fill her empty surroundings with a bit of life, and the best way to do so is by taking a walk in a grand forest. 

While walking through the spring-welcomed forest, she walks on the path many people have walked on before her, when a thought dawned on her.   
-Should she walk off the path and explore this beautiful forest? 

So she takes a small leap of courage, walks off the path into the deepening forest, and starts exploring with new eyes while humming a small, melodic tune. 

The forest made her feel at ease, and the warming sunlight that shone through the trees, made her feel safe.   
But soon after wandering for a while, she finds herself lost in confusion.   
-I wonder where the way out is...  
She thinks. 

All this wandering made her loose her awareness of her surroundings, and now as a consequence, she got lost.   
But the last thing she wanted to do is panic, so she starts to search for her own way out. 

In vain she searches, and in hope she continues. 

Not long after, Jiu pauses and takes a rest at the foot of a big tree, who's branches seemed so long and so fairylike. 

She closes her eyes for a moment to regain her strength, and as she opens them up again, a woman with short, black hair looks down to her. 

This startles Jiu and she gets up in relief.   
-"oh my god, finally another person!"   
Jiu exclaimed with a smile. 

But the short-haired woman didn't seem to be as glad as Jiu. This woman seemed very hard; as if she had the strength of all the female warriors of this world, as if she could look through all and anything, as if she can destroy all dangers in this world; including Jiu herself. 

-"What are you doing here, girl?"   
The short-haired woman asked in confusion.

-"Well—first of all, my name is Jiu, and I got lost while wandering in this huge forest." 

The short-haired woman seems more confused than she was a moment ago and she asks:   
-"How did you manage to find this land? This is a hidden place, only meant for the seekers of the outside world." 

At this, Jiu got confused.  
-Had she heard right?

Jiu cleared her throat and blinked in confusion. She then brushed her hair behind her ears and clasped her hands together.

-"okay!" She exclaims " I think we are in a totally different vibe here."

Jiu thinks of what to say next as to not make this any more awkward and confusing.   
She continues:  
-"I am wondering if you could help me find a way out perhaps? That would really help me!"

But to this the short-haired woman only remained silent. 

-"...please?" Jiu adds in form of a hesitant question. 

The woman then nods and starts to walk to—what Jiu assumes is the exit. 

During their walk no one spoke a word. Jiu felt a weird feeling of serenity radiate from the woman, yet still a sharp edge of a knife seemed a better way to describe this feeling, 

It took a while, but soon they arrived to the path Jiu recognized. She smiles at the short-haired woman and says:  
-"I am thankful for your help, I truly am! May I know my helpful guide's name?" Jiu asked teasing the woman. 

But the short-haired woman only smiled faintly at that.   
-"Have a safe return home, Jiu." The woman said, saying Jiu's name with an intriguing tone at the end. 

They parted ways and Jiu felt as if the idea to walk off path wasn't a bad idea after-all.


	2. •[2]•

•[2]•

One sleepless night, the girl who's loneliness kept on growing; she who now couldn't seem to fall asleep, was getting ready to go out for another walk on this dark night filled with sparkling stars in the sky. 

She only knew to walk her sadness away, all other things she had tried, but nothing really stayed as a means of help to her. 

Now on this lonely night, she decides to walk in the grand forest again; hoping for the beauty of nature to make her feel safe, once again. 

Jiu can't seem to take her eyes off the sky and the stars it carries. She let's out a weak sigh of wonder.  
-how I have a shadowed wish; a wish I can't ever see clearly. 

A sound of someone clearing their throat shocks Jiu out of her be-wondered state.  
She turns around and is greeted with the same short-haired woman she saw last time. 

The shine of the stars and the sound of awoken crickets created a feeling of individuality; like they were the only ones in their own world, their grand forest world. 

Jiu looked surprised to see the same woman again. She really thought she'd never see that woman again, but she wouldn't mind another encounter with her. 

Jiu spoke with a mild startled tone.   
-"Oh, you've startled me" she laughed, "What are the odds of us meeting again... also in the same forest!" 

But the short-haired woman only seemed confused again. This time the woman even tilted her head to the side; as if questioning something.   
After a minute of awkward silence and the sound of crickets stridulating, the short-haired woman asked with one brow high:  
-"By chance, are you lost again?" 

Jiu scratches the back of her head and hesitantly laughed.  
-"No, no, not this time! I promise," she folded her hands behind her back and continued:   
-"I'm only walking and admiring Mother Nature's grand forest." Jiu chuckles. 

To this, the short-haired woman answered with a nod and smiled.  
-"I'm assuming you can't fall asleep and that's why you're here; walking in a forest all by yourself, naively feeling as if nothing dangerous will hurt you." The woman continues, "I'd recommend you to return home, where you belong"

Jiu acted as if she got hurt and let out an unbelievable "ouch" and held her heart.  
-" That hurt, you know,"

But the woman didn't seem fazed.

-"What makes you the ruler of this forest? Is this some type of dictatorship? I'm aloud to be here as much as you are." Jiu pouted out.

The woman chuckled, making Jiu feel as if she's made a new friend. 

The short-haired woman stood straight and looked Jiu in the eyes with a sense of confidence.   
-"I'm Dami, the guardian of this forest. And if I say that you should leave for your own safety, then I advise you to heed my warning and return home." 

Jiu only stood there perplexed; not knowing how she should answer. But soon after, she nods and decides to play along.   
-"Well, oh-great guardian, please let me wander these woods of which you're guarding, I'm terribly lonely and this is one way to make me feel better." Jiu answered cheekily, holding her head high as if acting like a noblewoman. 

Dami hummed in thought for a few seconds, not sure if she should let Jiu wander alone, but she soon had an idea.   
-"I'll let you wander these woods, but only under one condition!" The guardian spoke.

-"of course Oh-great guardian! Anything for you." Jiu teased once again.

Dami the guardian smiled lightly and spoke:  
-"I'll have to accompany you." 

Jiu felt no will to decline this condition, after-all, she did feel lonely. So Jiu gladly agreed and they soon walked side-by-side into the woods.


	3. •[3]•

•[3]•

The next few days would go by as if the life of Jiu were nothing but a grey dream. She had tried to make new friends at her work-place, but it didn't seem as if she felt any connection with the people around her.  
Jiu can never find the accurate words to describe this connection-less state she finds herself in whenever she tries to break out of her shell. But she tried nonetheless, and with disappointment she'd return home; recharging for the next day to come. 

Jiu remembered the guardian Dami, and she wondered what that woman was doing right now;  
-would she, out of coincidence, meet this Dami again? In the grand forest? 

So Jiu made her mind up and packed her small backpack with small snacks.  
She wanted to visit the grand forest again and maybe even meet Dami once more.   
But of course, the main reason for this outing is for her own good health.  
This grey cloud above her head had to see the sunshine of this day too. 

 

Not many were in the grand forest, only few families were walking around and picnicking. 

Jiu ate a sandwich she had brought with her, and she walked the familiar path into the forest.   
Soon she'd find the same fairy-like tree with its beautiful, fat branches. 

She sat under the tree and continued to eat the food she'd brought with, and she'd try to enjoy this shining day as much as possible. 

Then behind the tree the guardian Dami appeared, startling Jiu once again. 

Dami smiled at that with a second longer than usual.   
-"I see you've brought food along your journey." She said. 

Jiu reciprocates by smiling and swallowing the last of her bite. She then offered The guardian a muffin, to which The guardian only looked as if it was her first time seeing a muffin. 

Jiu giggles  
-"Have you never tried a muffin?"   
She then motioned for the guardian to sit next to her. 

Dami hesitated for a moment, but then sat alongside Jiu. 

Now that they're sitting oh-so close, Jiu could see the many details of the guardian's face.

Jiu enjoyed this moment and she says with a gentle voice:  
-"ok, so, muffins really taste great! Here have a bite," 

Dami looked at the muffin with a threatened expression. 

And Jiu took notice, so she adds with a comforting yet teasing voice:  
-"it's not gonna kill you, trust me. I eat these on a regular basis."

Dami nodded and let's Jiu put a small piece of the muffin in her mouth. She then experienced a feeling of taste, but not only a regular feeling; rather a feeling of a new feeling; something she had forgotten how to do. 

The guardian smiled faintly in pleasure which made Jiu feel easier. 

Jiu felt pleased with herself for introducing something new to a person, and she laid back, leaning her back against the tree and she closed her eyes. She enjoyed the sound of the forest, the crackling of the leafs and the sound of company made her feel as if she'd want to live in this moment.

Dami didn't know how she could continue this interaction.  
She looked at Jiu's calming face with awe.  
The guardian had forgotten how it felt like to be in awe with something, but soon enough she'd remembered and she broke off the sight.   
-"why are you here?" She asked Jiu, hoping to avert the attention to something else. 

-"oh—I'm just trying to shine a light on my grey cloud today, nothing too special." Jiu said, looking to The guardian with a smile. 

Dami chuckled, making her look up to the sky.  
-"Grey and heavy clouds usually carry many raindrops with them. The best way you can empty that cloud of yours is to let those raindrops out." She turned her face back to Jiu's and they looked at each other.   
Dami then softly added:  
-"Crying isn't as bad as it seems. It might even empty us of our rainstorm inside of us." 

 

They had created a relationship that day, what kind was too early to say, but it sure wasn't going to be something that would stick to forever.


	4. •[4]•

•[4]•

 

Throughout The guardian Dami's existence, she only knew to guard her home from those that mean ill to it. 

When the moon cried-out to the forests of the world, and when the wind and floods were in deep fog, it was then the guardian was born. 

She was named by the trees as a blessing, and with the fate of guarding the earths forests, she was given a life full of dangers and wonders. 

Dami was a protector; a natural-born fighter, but when it came to love—she hadn't considered it an option. 

Her main priority is the forest, but even love is know to be stubborn. 

Dami couldn't ignore the presence of Jiu. 

Whenever Jiu came around, Dami would follow her in the trees above. 

A moment of focus on Jiu was a form of pause from the forest. 

The reason for the guardians interest in the lonely girl was merely because of the girls ability to see Dami. 

You see, no one was aloud to see the guardian. The Guardian was in form of a wind breeze to others; something that would cause the tree branches to dance in the air and hats to fall off of peoples heads.

So imagine the surprise the guardian felt when she was recognized as a person by a human.   
She just couldn't let go of this mystery.  
The guardian had to know more about this Jiu. 

As more the girl Jiu came to visit, the more Dami's body fell into deep waters of affinity.   
She understood what it meant to be alone, and now she had someone to exist with.


	5. •[5]•

•[5]•

 

The hours of darkness came and the stars awakened; shining as bright as the moon. 

The forest at night is awe-strikingly quiet. Something about the emptiness it makes people feel yet still a breeze of freshness hitting them is very warming. 

Dami was sitting in a tree, busy with guarding the forest with closed eyes; listening and feeling the forests movements. 

She shot her eyes open when a sound of something rushing through the woods took her attention.  
It sounded very heavy, as if the thing was huge. 

Dami climbed down from the tree and crouched down as to not be detected by that rushing thing. She stood there in silence, trying to hear it clearly from what way it came from.   
But as soon as she heard it nearing behind her, a shadowed creature with claws as big as a lions pounced her down.   
The creature dug it's claws into Dami's back, making her exclaim in great pain. Her aching and stinging back bled with discomfort, making her disadvantaged with that creature still pounding her down to the ground. 

This was no human, nor was it an animal. 

Before Dami could try and safe herself, the creature had already bit her neck apart.

The guardian had screamed her last breath, and the darkness became more threatening. 

 

Jiu woke up in a cold sweat.  
She had just dreamt it all; of Dami's death and of the terrible creature. 

Once everything had sinked in, she let herself cry in relief.  
She was glad it was nothing real and only her dream, but the fear and pain of Dami was still as alive and present as in her dream. 

Jiu went and put her jacket on, then running out to see Dami in the forest.   
She felt a rush of speed in her legs, and she had to release this adrenaline she was experiencing. 

She ran into the forest, on the path to the tree, feeling as if Dami would somehow be there.

When arrived, Jiu stood before the grand tree, trying to catch her breath. She then shouted for the whole forest to awaken.  
-"Dami!"   
She yelled Dami's name while trying to catch her breath, over and over again, until Dami appeared behind Jiu. 

Dami turned Jiu around and held her shoulders, shocked with her friend Jiu's fearful expression she asked  
-"what has happened? Why are you breathless?" 

-"I saw you dying—you were dying—there was blood and your painful screams— I saw you, I felt you—I was worried, please are you ok? Are you—" 

Dami took Jiu into a tight embrace, trying to calm Jiu with something she saw humans doing; hugging. 

All that was heard was Jiu's heavy breathing. She was still trying to catch her breath from all that running. 

To Dami's relief, Jiu did calm with her hug.

They stood there for a minute, both trying to calm down and ease. 

Jiu felt as if she was safe from the fear she was running away from. She closed her eyes in Dami's arms, finally easing her out of her anxious state.

Dami didn't know what to say in this situation, there in the dark night she held Jiu in her arms. 

Jiu moved out of their embrace, her face still carrying her dried tears.   
She felt a big wave of tire, the running and anxiety made her exhausted; her body was catching up to her emotions. 

-"I had a nightmare, I'm sorry." Jiu apologized with a tiresome tone.

-" I'm sure night-terrors don't make a person run so far out into a forest." Dami says with a calming tone.   
-" are you alright?" She asked.

Jiu shook her head and began crying soundlessly, her small tears falling down her cheeks.   
-"I dreamt of you."

-"Am I so terrible to dream about?" Dami asked chuckling with pity. 

-"No. I saw how you got eaten by a creature here in the woods. It was as if I was you, I could feel your throbbing fear and stabbing pain. I really was scared, so I had to find you. I had to know if you were safe." 

Dami blinked a few confused times, she then stepped closer to Jiu and held her hand.   
-"I'm safe. It's ok, Jiu." 

Jiu and Dami looked into each other's eyes. 

Everything around them fading away slowly with every second, and with their heartbeats in their ears, they were existing together in that moment.


	6. •[6]•

•[6]•

 

Dami had calmed Jiu that night, but herself she didn't.   
When Jiu had fallen asleep on Dami's thighs she couldn't help but stare at Jiu's sleeping face. 

Many warning thoughts kept arising in Dami's head; she was worried that Jiu's dream might not be a normal dream after-all.   
Dami had to find out more about this creature who is to supposedly kill her.   
But where should she start?

Dami looked at Jiu under the star-covered sky, paying attention to Jiu's breathing.   
She traced her finger on Jiu's nose, and then slowly down, but not touching Jiu's lips; only hovering over them.   
Dami hadn't noticed she had held her breath, she was just observing the girls features with a heavy feeling in her heart. Her fingertips felt as if they were dancing along to a love song, wanting to touch the lips of the girl sleeping on her, but not daring enough. 

-Should we become something more than friends, I'd be broken for having to let you go. I hope I don't end up exchanging my soul for your heart.   
Dami thought to herself. 

 

The next morning Jiu found herself in her bed.   
Out of surprise she got up, looking around to fully understand that she's back at her apartment. 

Had she just dreamt it all? Had she really spoken with Dami yesterday night, or was that another dream? 

Jiu rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up.   
She realized that it was a Saturday, and that she had nothing to do but to stay at home and not socialize; to which that made her relieved. 

Jiu couldn't stop thinking about Dami. It couldn't had been a dream, Jiu still could feel Dami's warm hands holding her.

If all stays well, Jiu made plans to visit Dami tomorrow to make sure that It wasn't a dream.  
Today she would ease and sort her thoughts out, while tomorrow she would confront them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t be a silent reader!!  
> Tell me what you think of this story!!   
> :)  
> <3


	7. •[7]•

•[7]•

Dami had requested an audience with the elders of the woods; the spirits she protects, to ask for guidance. 

The elders accepted the request and called for the guardian to arrive in the middle of the forest, where no living creature could enter without a permission from the spirits of the forest. 

The elders all had cloaks on with each their own symbol embroidered on their sleeves, and with their long hair braided behind, their faces were covered with growing flowers.  
These spirits were the secret behind why plants and flowers can grow; these elders are the drive that makes a seed grow into something bigger and more stronger.   
The guardians job was to protect these elders from anything that's harmful to them and their lives. 

Now after a bunch of confusion and thinking, Dami had to speak with them.

Dami stood before them with her hands behind her back.   
One of the five elders decided to speak:  
-"What made you want to speak with us, guardian?" 

-"I'm sorry for this short notice for a request of audience with the elders, but I have some rather important things I'd like to discuss with you." 

The elders nodded their heads,  
-"Then continue, great guardian. We all are busy with work, but if this is important to you; it must be important to us too."

Dami cleared her throat and spoke with a clear voice,  
-"I've met a person who can see me," 

The elders looked to each other at the mention at this, but the guardian continued speaking:  
-"and i believe she spoke of a prediction...a prediction of my life ending." 

-"What do you mean, guardian? Who is this person of which you are speaking of?"   
An elder asked, shocked of what they'd heard.

Dami once again cleared her throat.  
-"This person is a young Woman, she seems to be the only one who can see me, and she is indeed human." 

-"How are you sure of that? She could be a shadow-lion in disguise, trying to lure you out of protecting us!" 

Another elder adds:  
-"Guardian, don't forget that you are our protector! Without you, there might as well be no forest all together." 

Dami looked at the elders with understanding in her eyes.   
-"I am aware, and I will not let that happen,"

Dami looked down and continued,  
-" I am sure she is human, for I have felt her heart beating. I even held her to myself to feel her soul." 

The elders once again stood silenced, they didn't know what to think of this.

Dami didn't know what to expect of this meeting, she only wanted some answers.

The elder on the far right stepped before Dami and held her shoulders.  
-"What is it you need from us, guardian?"

Dami looked up into their eyes and sighed.  
-" I need to know if the woman's prediction is of any danger to us...to you elders." 

The elder let go of her shoulders and said with a calming voice,  
-"I believe that we have to discuss this between us elders. Until we have a final decision, you'll have to watch yourself. It is best you don't meet with this woman until further notice."

The guardian nodded and looked the elders in the eyes with a hint of determination.  
-"I will, elders." 

Dami walked out of their meeting and continued to guard the forest. 

The elders had long discussions after the meeting.

Nothing was of certainty, Dami was as anxious as a human can be. She only wished she could continue see Jiu.


	8. Chapter 8

•[8]•

 

On this grey, morning Monday, Jiu sat beside an office colleague. The boredom was eating at Jiu, with her concern for Dami punching at her gut.   
Jiu had tried finding Dami, she searched all over the forest for her, but to no avail. 

One could see that Jiu wasn't feeling well, so her colleague asked her the curious question;  
-"Jiu, are you alright? You seem unfocused today."

-"What? Yeah, I'm ok," Jiu stroke her hands; trying to calm herself.  
-"I'm just worried for his one friend I have."

Her colleague's eyes widened in surprise and spoke with a teasing voice:  
-"Oh, my! Is it a lover you're worried for? Did y'all fight?" 

Jiu tried laughing her colleague's remark off, but out of desperation Jiu asked:  
-"Why do you think a friend would disappear?"

-"gurrl, What did you do? Did you scare your lover away?" The colleague asked frustrated.

Jiu stopped to think if her visit the other night was a little too uncomfortable for Dami.   
She widened her eyes in guilt and looked up to her colleague.  
-" I think I might've scared my friend away." 

The colleague only pursed her lips and hummed in an "I knew it" way and looked at Jiu with pity.   
-"You better apologize before she disappears for good, honey."

Jiu nodded in realization and thought of her mistakes; she blames herself for possibly scaring Dami away. There is only one way of fixing this, and that's by speaking with Dami. 

 

 

Jiu couldn't sleep tonight, her eyes tried closing but they seemed to be reluctant. She had thought of her colleague's words throughout the whole day, Jiu just couldn't stop herself from thinking. 

The late spring night awoke crickets and moths, Jiu could hear their sounds from her open window.  
She got up from her bed and walked over to her window.  
No one was out at this time, Jiu could see the forest from this view. Without a second thought Jiu went to take her jacket and went out to go search for Dami one more time. 

She started with walking around the entrance of the forest, calmly humming a tune. Jiu carried her hopes with, she was hopeful in meeting Dami.   
Jiu herself didn't realize why, but her feelings seemed to be growing deeper and deeper. 

Her feelings for Dami led her deeper into the forest, and before she knew it, Jiu found herself by the tree with the fat trunk. 

Jiu paused and looked at it. She raised her hand to touch it but stopped right before it. She lowered her head and a frustrating tear drop fell to the ground. 

-"What am I doing here? This is useless." She turned around and walked sharply out of the forest. 

But without Jiu's knowledge, Dami was following her up in the trees; like a soft wind breeze. The moment Jiu stepped into the forest, Dami knew and she made sure to watch Jiu once more from up above.

Dami hopes that this won't be the last she'll see from Jiu, she truly hopes it isn't.


	9. •[9]•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me motivation to continue writing!!!   
> Please enjoy and leave a small comment for me to read! <3

•[9]•

 

"Dami guardian, we call for you, the elders wish to speak!"   
Dami appears with a cold breeze before the elders and bows lightly. She was expecting this meeting for a few days, only thinking of her duty as a guardian but also pondering with her heart. 

These past few days, the forest had grown darker, as if something were nearing it with danger.   
The guardian has been worried, she could feel  
something, something very different from good.

-"We have spoken of your friend and of the dream." One elder with green flowers on their skin started speaking.   
-"and we have felt her presence wandering the grand forest. We have reasons to believe that this young lady was a dark fairy in her past life."

Dami shot her look up to the elders, she didn't understand how that could be true. Dami hadn't felt anything from Jiu, no past life could the guardian see nor feel. 

The elder with red flowers growing out of its hands stepped closer to the guardian, looking at her with pity in the red elders eyes.   
-"Guardian Dami, the dark fairies from the past have worked alongside the shadow-lions to destroy the forests of this world, to gain power and to be in control of life and death."

The red elder continued after a short pause:  
-"Only after the Blue war, have the dark fairies gone extinct. But rumors have it that shadow-lions still lurk along the shadows of the world."

An elder with pink wisteria growing form their hair sighed and spoke:  
-"I am sorry, great Guardian, but we mean to say that it's for the better to end your relationships with that human." 

Dami stood silent for a moment, her body froze and time went by slowly. She hadn't expected this from the elders, but she understood. For the safety of the forest and the elders, she bowed her head and disappeared like a sharp wind blowing by.

 

 

✦•┈┈┈๑⋅⋯❁⋯⋅๑┈┈┈•✦

 

Jiu was laying in her bed, trying to fall asleep, tossing and turning around. It took an hour, but she managed to calm her wandering mind. 

 

That night she dreamed of Dami visiting her.

 

Jiu found herself laying in a big field of grass and the morning dew around her. She raised herself slowly up and sat looking around astonished.   
Then a sharp wind behind her made her turn around. There, behind her, was Dami sitting cross-legged and smiling fondly. 

Jiu gasped in excitement and moved herself closer to Dami.   
They were sitting in front of each other; smiling. 

Jiu reached for Dami's Hand and held it in hers. All she could feel was relief for seeing Dami. 

-"where were you, Dami?" Jiu had concern in her eyes.

Dami looked to the ground, as if trying to find a way to tell Jiu something. She then held Jiu's hand and spoke with a voice so fond yet sad.  
-"You look beautiful, Jiu" 

Jiu smilies her toothy smile and laughed.   
-"why this all of a sudden? Don't tell me you're leaving." She joked.

But the silence that followed Jiu's joke made Jiu anxious.  
-"No, you're joking, right? You're not actually leaving, are you?"

Dami moves slowly towards her, while Jiu's eyes began showing a hurt expression.  
Dami hugged Jiu slowly, holding her to her chest with warmth. 

Jiu found herself confused; she didn't know what to feel. She knew nothing but to hug Dami back.  
She held her, not believing it was the last time. 

 

 

Jiu woke up with one tear falling down her cheek.


	10. •[10]•

•[10]•

 

In the dark shadows, far away yet so close to everyone, a low growl is heard; there the shadow-lions where whispering, planing, hunting for their revenge. Everyone in the forest could hear those haunting whispers like a silent fly buzzing near their ears. 

The Elders grew more worried with every passing day. Their magic had been impacted in unnoticeable ways; their growth and power over the forest had been slowed down. Out of desperation they asked for the Guardian Dami to go out at midnight to walk and guard the forest more cautiously. To this the Guardian couldn't say no to, for she herself could feel the growing shadows lurk near them. 

While walking between the trees and bushes, Dami heard nothing. Not even the slightest gust of wind did she hear which made her sharpen her ears more fully.  
She slowly turned her head around with her eyes looking sharp as ever. A sudden shadow flew over her, hiding behind a tree near her. The action of the shadow was fast and disappeared as fast as it appeared. 

The Guardian walked closer to the tree with slow and steady steps. The night grew deeper and more threatening. And as she neared the tree she suddenly heard something behind her leap towards her. The guardian threw herself to the side as to not get caught in the sharp claws. 

There in the dark, the silhouette of a big hairy lion stood growling with its claws dug onto the ground. The eyes of it were glowing red with hatred, their black fur and body heaving up and down as the shadow-lion's mouth grinned, drooling all around. 

The Guardian was alarmed but not surprised. She spun a Yatagan sword from air around her and dashed towards the creature. 

The huge shadow-lion jumped up on its two hind-legs when the Guardian came. The lions claws and the Yatagan sword came clashing together, a sharp clang resonated throughout the forest. This creatures claws were as sharp and loud as the Guardians sword. 

While each trying to overthrow the other with their strength, the lion cackled in amusement.  
-"Oh, what a surprise to see the Guardian this fruitful night!"  
The lion remarked with its evil, dark voice. 

-"I shall say the same to you too, cursed shadow-lion,"  
the Guardian said with a mocking smile. 

-"what a shame though, we might not meet again after I kill you tonight,"  
the lion mocked with its hoarse laughter.

-"We shall see about that,"  
The Guardian pushed the lion back with all her strength and spun around the lion, facing the back of the beast. She slashed her sword at the beasts neck, making it bleed.

The beast let out a pained shriek and turned around to face the Guardian once again. 

Dami was a bit shocked at how easy it was to hurt the shadow-lion, she had thought these creatures to be more powerful. Something must be wrong. 

The lion tried again to leap at the Guardian, but something indeed was off, for the lion suddenly collapsed I front of her. Dami lowered her Yatagan sword and observed the shadow-lions behavior. 

The Guardian walked closer to it. The lion seemed dead. She glanced at its chest to see if it was breathing, but she saw no movement. 

She made the mistake of letting her guard down as she turned around to leave, for now the lion with its shining sharp claws was closing in on the Guardian. 

Then a familiar voice screamed at the Guardian,  
-"Behind you Dami!" 

The Guardian didn't even turn around, she thrusted the sword back behind her, stabbing the creature in its chest.  She felt its insides gush all over her sword.

She drew the Yatagan back and turned to look at the dying lion. The lion was fighting back its pain and cackled.  
-"looks like you won, Guardian," 

But before the Guardian could feel relieved, she looked back at where the voice was screaming from. She saw Jiu standing meters away by some wild flowers looking shocked. 

Jiu made her way to the Guardian when Dami stopped her by holding her hand out, showing that Jiu was to stop walking and wait. 

The Guardian turned back to the dying creature,  
-"Why did you come? What was your purpose?" She asked with a stern voice.

-"I wanted some fun, is that all so wrong?" The shadow-lion said nonchalantly in its husky voice.

-"You could have found fun elsewhere, why here?" The Guardian persisted on wanting to know the reason.

The creature let its head hang low, it seemed as if the lion was about to leave, dying. 

-"I came to warn your elders for the dangers nearing—"

The Guardian perched her ears, she didn't want to miss any tiny bit of information which was about to be given to her.

-"—the fight of the Blood Moon is to happen soon, you stand no chance, Guardian,"  
The shadow-lion shared weakly, the blood still pouring out of its neck and chest. 

-"When is this fight to take place?" The Guardian asked.

-"No one knows, Guardian, but it is to happen soon, believe me,"  
The creature whispered.

The guardian couldn't help but feel sad for the lion. She walked up to it near its head, squatting. 

-"Why did you come to tell me of this?" She asked the lion.

-"Because, great Guardian, not all we shadow-lions want the world to wither under our claws,"  
The shadow-lion feebly answered, continuing,  
-"It was fun to have fought with a legend as you,"

The Guardian saw the lion breathe it's last breath of air, and she let down her head. Now the creature was gone, but more trouble is to arrive soon. She stroke the head of the lion once, before getting up and walking towards where Jiu is standing. 

Dami couldn't believe that Jiu was here, without her around to shout out to Dami, the lion might've hurt the Guardian. 

Jiu was standing opposite Dami, the two were looking at each other. 

And without a second thought, Dami went close towards Jiu, embracing her. They held each other close. Dami felt Jiu's racing heart beat, she couldn't help but smile at how silly human hearts can feel.


	11. •[11]•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺!  
> 𝘋𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘺 , 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨!! 𓆨

•[1]•

 

 

After the shadow-lion had died, it’s corpse dematerialized and turned into a dark shadow, which then dispersed and vanished. 

Out of concern that more shadow-lions might appear and attack, the Guardian took Jiu to a place in the forest where a cave was hidden among the trees. From the outside, the cave looked like a small, green hill, with growing wild-flowers on top, and the entrance hidden for all human eyes—  
This was the Guardian’s secret cave where she resided. 

Dami lead Jiu into the hill-cave, wanting to speak with Jiu without worrying of any danger. 

Jiu looked around the dark cave illuminated by small flying lights, the ground was covered in grass, and the walls of the cave had different symbols carved into them. There was a warm peace in Jiu’s heart, here it truly felt safe. 

The Guardian hadn’t expected Jiu to show up, after all, she had bid her farewell in Jiu’s dream. Dami looked at her with furrowed eyebrows,  
-“ You could have gotten hurt earlier,” 

Jiu snapped her attention back to Dami, a look of worry seeped through Dami’s expression.  
Jiu knew she hadn’t seen the last of Dami in her dream, she had to find Dami again and confront her. Jiu didn’t understand the sudden goodbye, and she had to know where Dami was.  
But after seeing a creature like that attack Dami, Jiu was in shock, she couldn’t believe her eyes. 

The Guardian took a few steps closer toward Jiu, her expression changed into a calmer one after realizing the shock she must’ve had seeing such a shadow-lion for the first time. 

-“I’m sorry if I came of as rude, I understand you might be in shock, please sit down,”  
The Guardian held a hand Lightly on Jiu’s back, moving her stiff body toward some large, flat boulders to sit on. 

Jiu sat with her confusion in silence. The Guardian sat opposite Jiu, waiting for Jiu to start responding. 

-“You have a nice place, here,”  
Jiu finally said, still in shock, “very cute, kinda cozy,” 

-“Are you alright, Jiu?” Asked Dami, concerned.

-“Me? Oh, yeah, I’m good—I just never saw anything like that before; you fighting a big creature, I’m totally fine,” 

The Guardian didn’t believe this, so she kneeled in front of Jiu, and held Jiu’s hands in her own.  
-“You weren’t supposed to see that, you’re only human,” Dami sighed, continuing, “I have to leave you here for a while, I have to report the incident of the creature to the Elders, wait here until I come back,” 

As Dami got up and let go of Jiu’s hands, Jiu grabbed Dami’s hands back into hers. Jiu's eyes were wide with worry, her lips trembling a little,  
-“You won’t leave me again, will you?” she asked Dami, making Dami feel Jiu’s worry as if there was a thorn stuck in her heart. 

The Guardian stroke Jiu’s hands lightly with a small, assuring smile,  
-“Don’t worry much, I’ll be back,” 

Dami let go and moved away from Jiu, leaving the girl unsure of Dami’s words. The Guardian turned around, wanting to walk out and meet up with the elders, when suddenly the elder with the red flowers appeared. 

The Elder was standing there with their hands folded neatly in front, looking at the Guardian with a gentle smile. The Elder’s long, black, braided hair shone, with the red bleeding roses which grew from her hands, their red cloak gave this elder a presence like a Goddess’s. 

The Guardian herself stiffened, how would this Elder react to Jiu being near Dami? Will the Elder banish Jiu? Or will they ignore the presence of the human? 

Dami tried to not look back to Jiu out of fear the Elder would follow the Guardian’s eyes and expose Jiu. But the Red Elder already noticed Jiu the moment they appeared in the secret hill-cave. 

-“Guardian, how I’m relieved to see you unharmed!” The Red Elder spoke, “I could feel the dying shadow-lion’s blood on my flowers—I could feel its darkness,”

The Elder took a glance at Jiu who was sitting far back behind Dami’s back. They smiled as if understanding the situation the Guardian was in. 

-“I see the Guardian has a guest over,” the Elder turned to Jiu and looked at her, “What is your name, human?” 

 

Jiu stood up as fast as she could, Bowing lightly, and then moving forward to Dami; both the Guardian and Jiu were facing the Elder together now. 

-“I’m Jiu, eh...a friend of Dami’s,” Jiu introduced warily.

The Guardian felt a tight knot in her chest, she was concerned for Jiu, but she didn’t want to show it, so she stood there collective. 

Dami shot a confused look to Jiu, she hadn’t understood why Jiu said they were friends, the Guardian hadn’t expected that.

She looked back to the Elder.  
-“It is my fault she is here, I lead her here, and I take full responsibility, I’ll send her home soon—“

-“That you don’t have to do, Guardian, she might actually be of assistance to you,” the Elder cut Dami off during the Guardians confession. 

Dami didn’t understand, her brows furrowed slightly,  
-“What do you mean, Elder? I don’t think I understand,” 

The Elder stood upright and sighed an unnoticeable sigh, and with a slight pained expression explained,  
-“I’m afraid you will have to travel to the Cursed Lands of the dark-fairies, you will have to look through the Veil of Time and reveal the future of our forest,” 

The Guardian, upon hearing her next task, bowed her head down shortly and looked back up to the Elder,  
-“What does this task have to do with Jiu?” Dami asked, her eyes sharp as ever. 

-“Jiu, as you know, was a dark-fairy in her past life, so she might be of help to you; she could open the doors to the world of the Cursed Lands, and so she could help you with your task,” the Elder explained.

Before the Guardian could protest, Jiu stood before the Elder with shaky and determinant eyes.  
-“I will try help Dami as much as I can,” 

Dami’s eyes widened,  
-“You will do no such thing,” the Guardian Protested.

Jiu rolled her eyes and turned back to where Dami was standing,  
-“Yes I will, and you can’t do anything about it,” She answered back.

The Elder smiled amused and spoke,  
-“Then it is final, both of you will travel alongside each other,” 

The Guardian looked down as to hide her slight anger. 

-“You will leave to-night when the stars appear the most shining,” the Elder finished. 

 

✦•┈┈┈๑⋅⋯❁⋯⋅๑┈┈┈•✦

 

As the night stars began to appear and shine brighter and brighter, Jiu, the Guardian, and the Red Elder were waiting outside by a small river which ran all through-out the forest. 

Jiu was squatting by the water and feeling the cold water with her hand, trying to speed up time—waiting. 

The Guardian was looking to Jiu while standing meters away from her. The Elder noticed this and turned to look at Dami. 

-“You know what it takes to look through the Veil of Time...are you prepared to give what is asked of you?” The Elder asked with a calm voice, not too loud as to not make Jiu overhear them. 

The Guardian looked to the Elder, She nodded and straightening her back.  
-“I am the Guardian of the Elders and the protector of the Forest, I was born with this sole purpose, and I shall not turn my back to this,” 

-“Not even when your heart tells you otherwise?” 

The Guardian looked back to Jiu with a sombre expression. 

-“I am not human; I have no heart,” 

 

The elder nodded and let out a held-in sigh. All were in silence, only Jiu’s hands splashing in the river water could be heard along with some insects, and trees’ branches moving. 

 

Soon they’ll take their leave into the world of the once-living dark fairies, they will have to stay side by side, depend on each other for survival. 

But are they both going to return home together?


End file.
